


The First Time

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically just sex don’t judge me, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: They both wanted to know what it felt like to have sex and they loved each other, so why not be each others first?He never expected Kenma to agree, but when he did, Kuroo realized just how much he wanted this.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	The First Time

Kuroo looked back at the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. He skimmed his eyes over his pale skin and thin legs and winced, wishing he could gain muscle easily, like Bokuto did. 

He bit his lip as he debated whether or not to keep the boxers on or remove them and be completely naked. He wished he knew what Kenma looked liked on the other side of the bathroom door. 

Since the proposal the day before, he had been nothing but excited, but the longer he stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself, the more nervous he became.

They both wanted to know what it felt like to have sex and they loved each other, so why not be each others first? 

He never expected Kenma to agree, but when he did, Kuroo realized just how much he wanted this. How much he wanted Kenma. 

The feelings escalated quickly in their last year of middle school. 

In their first year of high school he was able to admit to himself that was in love with his best friend. 

And now here they were, their last day of summer before their second year. 

For a second, Kuroo wavered, wondering if this was really a good idea. Before he could spiral, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Kuro? Are you okay?”

He nodded, even though Kenma couldn’t see him and let out a breath. 

This was it. Today he was finally going to lose his virginity. To Kenma. 

It all seemed a little unreal. 

He walked to the door and flung it open, eyes widening as he took in the large shirt that hung off one of Kenma’s shoulders. His eyes skated down and saw his fingers twist in the hem. 

His eyes flashed back up and Kenma blinked at him. He smiled and all the tension left his body as Kenma smiled back. He stepped closer, until their chests were almost touching and brought his hands up to cup Kenma’s cheeks. 

He’d only kissed one other person before, but he was pretty sure that Kenma had never kissed anybody, so he was hoping he wouldn’t notice if it sucked. 

Kenma lifted himself up on his toes so he could meet Kuroo halfway and the warmth of his lips made Kuroo’s belly drop. 

He pressed down harder and felt Kenma’s lips part slightly. The kiss deepened, but only lasted another minute before Kenma pulled back. They were both panting and since Kuroo was only wearing boxers, it was easy to see how hard he was. He wondered if Kenma was aching just as bad. 

A small hand slipped into his and he was led to the bed on the other end of the room. 

“Did you get the stuff yesterday?” Kenma turned as he spoke, letting go of Kuroo’s hand so he could sit on the edge of the bed. 

Kuroo nodded and knelt down, reaching underneath his mattress to get the lube and condoms. “This was really embarrassing to buy… I kept thinking I was going to see someone I know.” 

Kenma snorted and Kuroo smirked as he dropped the items on the bed next to him. He hesitated, still on his knees. He placed his hands on Kenma’s upper thighs, pushing the shirt slightly to reveal more bare skin. 

He swallowed. “So, um, do you want me to…? Or you can…? Or we both could…?”

His cheeks burned and Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to ask if I want to bottom?”

Kuroo’s mouth felt dry and Kenma leaned forward to kiss his nose. “You seem more nervous, so you can be on top if you want.”

“Really? You don’t mind?”

Kenma shook his head and grabbed the ends of the shirt, lifting it up over his head and then tossed it onto the floor. He leaned back on his hands so he was in a reclining position and spread his legs.

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he looked at Kenma’s _completely naked_ body. He froze and Kenma probably got self-conscious because after twenty seconds, he fidgeted on the bed and started to close his legs. 

He snapped to attention and tightened his hands on Kenma’s thighs, keeping them apart. 

“Okay, so well… let me know if something doesn’t feel right… or if you like it. I’m just going to do what I researched so…” 

He bit his lip as he grabbed the lube and avoided Kenma’s eyes. He was so embarrassed, he wasn’t sure how he was going to function around him normally after this. 

He also hoped that maybe if he did it good enough, they could do it again.

Kuroo closed his eyes as he tried to remember what he read online. A commenter suggested three fingers and to curl slightly to reach the spot that would make the partner feel good. 

Kuroo shuffled closer and pushed Kenma back gently with the hand that didn’t have lube. When Kenma was laying flat on his back, he put the hand that was on his chest, under his hip and lifted enough so he could insert a finger. 

Kenma’s legs jerked and Kuroo raised his head a little to see Kenma’s face. He had his eyes squeezed shut and Kuroo noticed that one of his hands was curled into a fist.

Guilt made its way into his chest and he withdrew his hand. 

Kenma’s eyes opened and his eyebrows furrowed. “Why’d you stop?”

“You looked like you were in pain… All the stuff I read said the fingers weren’t supposed to hurt, but if it did then I did something wrong.”

“It didn’t hurt.”

“You’re literally squeezing your fist shut so tight right now your knuckles are white.”

Kenma blinked and looked down, as if he didn’t realize he was doing that. “Oh… well, it didn’t hurt. I just… I’m nervous. Kind of scared. I mean, you’re going to be inside me. I just don’t know what to expect.”

He bit his lip. “Do you want to continue?”

Kenma nodded without hesitation, and Kuroo put his finger back to his entrance. He saw Kenma’s eyes slide shut again and he leaned forward to lick his dick from base to tip. 

Kenma gasped and Kuroo quickly put his mouth over the tip as he pushed his finger back inside. 

He shifted his body closer, so Kenma’s legs were over his shoulders and his chest was pressed up against the end of the bed. 

When he added the second finger, Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s hair and pulled as he bobbed his head. 

He couldn’t go all the way down, but Kenma didn’t seem to mind. His moans got louder and Kuroo lifted his head off completely, scissoring his fingers as he said, “Better be quiet Kenma, or else your parents are going to wake up and wonder what all the noise is about.”

Kenma slapped a hand over his mouth and Kuroo laughed before putting his mouth back on him. 

After another minute and a third finger, he separated from Kenma and stood. 

His chest felt warm as he looked down at the flushed body on the bed. He was afraid that he might not last more than a couple thrusts, but didn’t think Kenma would make too much fun of him if he came early. 

He grabbed a condom and quickly rolled it on before grabbing Kenma’s waist and moving him up the bed so Kuroo could get on the mattress with him. 

He stood on his knees and grabbed Kenma’s legs, bringing them up to his hips. Kenma caught on and wrapped his legs around Kuroo, locking his ankles at the base of his spine. 

Kuroo stared at Kenma for another moment, memorizing the expression in his eyes and twist of his lips.

He never wanted to forget this sight. 

He grabbed the base of his dick with one hand and lifted Kenma’s hips with the other. He slid in slowly, searching Kenma’s face for any kind of pain.

Kenma put the back of his hand to his mouth and squeezed his thighs tight around him. They were both breathing hard when he was finally all the way in, and Kuroo leaned forward, bringing his hand up to rest beside Kenma’s face. 

He kissed his mouth, gently at first, but Kenma wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth. 

He pulled his lips away and kissed down Kenma’s jaw line and to his neck as he pulled out halfway and thrust in, gently at first, but rougher as the warmth in his stomach spread to the rest of his body. 

Kenma bit Kuroo’s shoulder to keep from crying out and Kuroo grunted as his thrusts became more sporadic. He shifted his angle, and knew he hit the right spot when Kenma’s head fell back against the bed and his legs tightened even more. 

His mouth was open in a silent scream and Kuroo lifted back up onto his knees. He grabbed Kenma’s hips as he thrust harder, aiming for that same spot. 

He reached down and pumped Kenma, praying he would come soon, because Kuroo knew he wasn’t going to last more than a couple seconds. 

“Kenma… come on, Kenma… I know you want to…” His voice was breathy and he cursed as he realized he was going to come before him.

He threw his head back as he pushed himself as far as he could. He vaguely heard Kenma panting out his name, and looked down just in time to see the look on Kenma’s face as he orgasmed. 

They stayed in their positions for a couple minutes and Kuroo wanted desperately to take a shower with Kenma before curling up in bed.

Kenma looked up at him with a look he’s never seen before and Kuroo’s mouth was moving before he could think about the consequences of his words. 

“Hey, I love you. You know that, right? I love you and I want to be your boyfriend.”

Kenma smiled, which turned into a small chuckle, which then turned into full blown laughter. 

It was rare that Kenma let himself laugh freely, and Kuroo basked in the sound of it. 

He leaned down and Kenma tilted his head to meet the kiss. 

Someone knocked on the bedroom door before their lips could connect and Kenma squeaked, shoving his chest as he quickly sat up. Kuroo jerked back at the same time Kenma pushed him and lost his balance. His arms flailed as he fell back off the bed and Kenma winced, mouthing “sorry” as he scrambled off the bed and ran to the door, holding his palms against it has he talked.

“Hey… don’t come in! We’re changing for bed.”

“Okay, honey. We’re just letting you know that we’re going to bed. Goodnight boys.”

Kenma turned and leaned his back against the door, sliding down to a sitting position. Kenma looked at him and he saw his lips turn up on the corner. 

Kuroo laughed and sat up. “That was close.” 

“They probably won’t let us have sleepovers anymore once we tell them we’re dating…”

Kuroo pouted as he thought about that. “Let’s not tell them right away then.” 

“Oh, and Kuro?”

Kenma waited until their eyes met before he spoke again. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
